


It Happened

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Porn with some plot, definitely smut, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: A night at Sandrine's turns into a test of patience for both Kathryn and Chakotay. Tom and B'Elanna weigh in on wether or not tonight is the night that their beloved Command Team will finally get their act together.Day #5 of Fictober: "I might just kiss you."





	It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is basically just smut with a bit of plot at the beginning. This is one of my first attempts at smut, let alone publishing it, so hopefully it's actually decent. The idea of having Tom and B'Elanna in there too just kind of happened, but I actually like how that turned out. This one is also longer than all of my other ones, but I hope you guys like it!

Sandrine’s was in full swing. The drinks were flowing, everyone was chatting, playing pool, or dancing. The party was on the more formal side, although there was no special occasion. Everyone had been wanting an excuse to dress up recently, so Neelix had put together an event at Sandrine’s where the crew could dress up and relax for an evening. 

Kathryn had arrived fashionably late, after losing track of time debating wether or not the outfit she had chosen was appropriate. She had eventually decided fuck it, and that the crew could handle seeing her let her hair down for real for one night. They were almost to their seventh year out in the Delta Quadrant, with no end in sight. She figured that they were all allowed to look damn good every once and a while. Plus, she and Chakotay had finally been getting along better again, and the ease with which they had communicated (and even flirted) had been coming back. She was secretly hoping that her outfit would get under his skin.

And Kathryn did look damn good, if she did say so herself. She had chosen a simple black dress that fell to mid-thigh. It was loose enough to not be overly revealing, but it still hung on her body in a way that showed off the curves that were so often hid behind the uniform she spent so much of her time in. The dress was low-cut, and showed off a hint of cleavage. Kathryn had let her hair stay in its natural state, which was more wavy than how she normally had it styled. Her hair had grown out a bit since she had last cut it, and now it came down to just below her collarbones, and it framed her face perfectly. She had decided to forgo makeup for the night. 

As she entered Sandrine’s, she had to keep telling herself that she had made an okay call on her outfit. Heads began to turn once she walked in, everyone shocked to see their Captain at this level of relaxed around them. Thankfully, the chatter didn’t die down like it used to, but she caught a few of the whispers about her appearance. They were all overwhelmingly positive, yet she was still slightly embarrassed. She eventually spotted Chakotay at the bar and started making her way to him.

“Okay, I’m just going to say what I know you’re not saying because you’re afraid of me,” B’Elanna whispered to Tom as Kathryn walked past them. “Captain Janeway looks ridiculously hot tonight.” 

Tom breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank God. I’m glad I’m not the only one of us that thinks that.”

“Oh, you’re definitely not.” B’Elanna’s eyes drifted over to where Chakotay sat at the bar. He had seen the Captain and immediately took a shot. “Chakotay looks like he just died.”

“We’re in for an interesting time.” Tom grinned at his wife. “Maybe this will finally be the night.”

B’Elanna scoffed. “As if they aren’t already doing it.”

“They aren’t, actually.” Tom said, taking a sip of his drink. “It would’ve changed to a different kind of tension on the Bridge if they had already slept together. It’s still the same level of unresolved that it has been since we dropped them off on that planet for a month.” 

“Holy shit, I can’t believe you can tell all that.” B’Elanna stared at her husband in disbelief. “They really haven’t slept together yet?”

“Nope. But with the way that they’re both looking at each other right now, I’m thinking that this is the night.” Tom stood up and held his hand out. “Now, enough about our Command team. Care do dance?”

B’Elanna happily took his hand and allowed him to sweep her onto the dance floor.

“Mind if I sit here?” Kathryn stood before Chakotay, trying not to laugh at how he looked like a deer in the headlights at her appearance. A smile tugged at her lips despite herself.

“Please do,” Chakotay said after a moment. “You look… very good tonight.”

“Very good?” She laughed. 

“If I said what I was really thinking, you’d put me in the Brig.” He took a sip of his drink.

“Do entertain me, Commander.” Kathryn leaned closer to him. There was something in the air between them that hadn’t been for a long time, and she was eager to see where it went. “What is it that you were really thinking?”

The look he gave her burned into her skin and lit a small flame in her belly. “That you look hot as fuck and I’d like nothing more than to take that dress off of you.” 

A sultry grin appeared on her face. In truth, she would also like nothing more than for that to happen, but she had to stay for a decent amount of time before either of them could leave. She placed a hand on his thigh and said, “You’ll love what I have on underneath it.”

His eyes darkened and she squeezed his leg before leaning back and ordering a drink. She took a sip and looked back at Chakotay, admiring how good he looked in his outfit. He had decided to go for a style of suit that had been popular in the twentieth and twenty-first century, but had decided to leave the suit jacket off and instead rolled the sleeves of his button up shirt to his elbows. Kathryn couldn’t figure out why it made the outfit more appealing, but she decided not to think too much about it and to just enjoy how good he looked.

“Something on your mind, Kathryn?” Chakotay was looking at her with a small smirk.

“You.” She said matter-of-factly. 

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Mhm.” She nodded. She took a sip of her drink. “I can’t decide if I want you in or out of those clothes the first time you make me come.” 

To her delight, he didn’t falter or stutter at her words. “Lucky for you,” His eyes drifted down her body, “I’ve always wondered what you taste like. I don’t need to undress for that.”

Oh God, Kathryn thought. She felt a rush of arousal between her legs, and wished desperately that they could get out of there. “Neither do I, Chakotay.” 

They stared at each other for a moment, tension crackling between them. 

“Tom and B’Elanna have been watching us this whole time. They think they’re being discreet, but they’re not.” Chakotay said, casually.

Kathryn leaned forward, and got as close to him as the chair she was sitting in would allow. “Let them watch.”

He mimicked her movements until they were so that if one of them moved just enough, they would be kissing. “Be careful, Kathryn. I might just kiss you.”

A pleasant shiver ran through her at the thought. “As much as I’d love that, we can’t here. Let’s make the rounds and then leave, shall we?”

Tom spun B’Elanna around. “Holy shit, B’El, they’re going to do it.”

“What happened?” She asked impatiently. “What are they doing?”

“Chakotay has been looking at the Captain like he wants to have her right here. The Captain put her hand on his leg, suspiciously high up if you ask me. And she just leaned in so close that they were practically kissing. Now they’re getting up.” Tom pulled B’Elanna closer so that he could talk in a lower voice. 

“This is really it, huh?” She spun away from him and then back so that their arms were both wrapped around her waist. 

“Yeah, it is. It looks like they’re going to make the rounds as the Command Team, but it’s just a formality. You can tell they want to get out of here.” 

“I’m glad they finally got their shit together.” They unwrapped their arms so that B’Elanna was facing him once more. 

“Me too,” Tom suddenly straightened up. “Okay they’re coming over here, act natural.”

She smacked his arm lightly and laughed. Then she turned around to see Kathryn and Chakotay, and knew instantly that Tom had in fact been correct. She noticed that Chakotay had his hand resting lower than usual on Kathryn’s back, and Kathryn seemed to be a bit flushed. 

They chatted politely for a few minutes before Kathryn and Chakotay moved on to the next group of people. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” B’Elanna turned back to Tom and kissed him. “I think that we’ve spent enough time at this party.”

“I agree.” Tom grinned and lead her out of the Holodeck. 

Kathryn sighed. She loved her crew and she loved talking with them, but she was still reeling from the conversation she’d had with Chakotay. His constant presence close behind her was not helping, either. As they moved, his hand would come up to rest on the small of her back, and she couldn’t help but let herself imagine what those hands would feel like on her bare skin. Every so often she’d turn around to look at him and she’d catch him staring at her breasts. She winked at him each time.

“I think it’s time to leave, don’t you Chakotay?” Kathryn turned to face him. She made sure to get into his space. 

His hand came to rest on her waist. “I think that’s a good idea. Your quarters or mine?”

“Mine.” Her skin burned where he touched her. 

He nodded and they headed to the doors of the Holodeck. Kathryn felt the eyes of many of her crew members on them as they exited, but she found that she didn’t care. She knew about the rumors, and she knew that they hadn’t exactly been subtle that evening. Her earlier words echoed in her mind, let them watch. Let them watch us leave. 

Chakotay’s hand came to rest on her lower back again, same it had been all evening. They walked through the corridors towards the Turbolift. Upon entering and saying the command for the floor her quarters were on, she turned to Chakotay and backed them up so he was against the wall of the ‘lift. 

“I’m sick of waiting.” She said, before pulling him down for a kiss.

His hands immediately gripped her waist, pulling her even closer. Her hands came up to frame either side of his face, and their lips moved together fiercely. The ‘lift came to a halt and they jumped apart, breathing heavily. Kathryn grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to her quarters. She punched the code in and they stumbled inside, barely managing to wait until the door closed before Chakotay pulled her back in for another heated kiss. 

“Computer, engage privacy lock Janeway Beta-Six.” Kathryn said between kisses. The computer chirped its acknowledgment. 

Chakotay’s hands had moved down to grab her ass, and she gasped when he squeezed lightly. She was kissing him with everything she had, almost seven years of tension building to this very moment. Her arms wound up around his neck and she tried to pull him even closer than he already was. He pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked lightly and she moaned. He started backing them up until she felt her back hit a bulkhead, and he moved his lips to her neck and oh God, Kathryn thought she was going to melt from the heat running through her veins. Chakotay somehow knew where all the sweet spots on her neck were and he was paying attention to each and every one. Her hands came to tangle in his hair and she didn’t hesitate to let another moan slip past her lips as he reached the sensitive skin below her ear.

“I thought about this all evening,” Chakotay murmured in her ear. His hands had moved from her ass to play with the hem of her dress. “Getting you alone, getting you out of this dress. You look good enough to eat.” 

Kathryn could only whimper in response. Chakotay sank to his knees and pushed the hem of her dress up. His eyes widened when he saw she wasn’t wearing anything underneath, and she grinned at him. 

“Told you that you’d like what I had on underneath.” She teased. 

Chakotay pulled one of her legs up and over his shoulder and kissed a trail up her inner thigh up to her center. He teased his lips over her clit and she gasped and rocked her hips forward to try and gain more friction. His free hand came up to hold her hips still and she pulled it away to intertwine their fingers. She felt him smile against her and then he licked along her entrance all the way up to her clit, drawing a low moan from her throat. He drew her clit between his lips and sucked lightly, and she started grinding her hips against his face. He alternated between long swipes of his tongue to directly stimulating her clit. Kathryn could feel the familiar tug in her lower belly that signaled that she was getting close. 

Her free hand came down to tangle in his hair. Her head was resting back against the bulkhead and her hips were rocking a steady rhythm in time with Chakotay’s ministrations. She was so close, she could feel her climax approaching rapidly. Kathryn looked down, and at that moment Chakotay lifted his eyes to hers. The sight sent her toppling over the edge with a cry, her head thudding lightly against the bulkhead, her legs shaking with fatigue and pleasure. Chakotay brought her down gently from her climax and stood up to look at her. 

She brought her eyes up to look at his face, his eyes dark and his lips still wet. She found herself getting turned on again and pulled him down for a searing kiss. She could feel his erection pressed against her belly and she pressed her hips teasingly into his. 

“Bedroom. Now.” She commanded, kicking off her shoes. 

Chakotay did the same and Kathryn started unbuttoning his shirt while backing them up towards her bedroom. She tossed it aside and pulled his undershirt up and off too. Her hands ran up and down his chest, and Chakotay undid the zipper of her dress. They reached the entrance to her bedroom, and she let her dress pool at her feet before stepping out of it and pulling him into her room. Kathryn leaned up to kiss him and undid his belt and pants. She pushed them down impatiently along with his underwear. She wrapped her hand around his length and he pulled away and moaned, leaning his head down on her shoulder. 

She walked backwards until she felt the backs of her knees hit her bed. She sat down and crawled backwards, motioning for Chakotay to follow. His body covered hers and he leaned down to kiss her neck, sucking lightly at her pulse point. He moved down to her breasts, capturing one nipple in his mouth and rolling the other between his fingers. She arched her back into his touch and gasped. 

“Please.” She whispered. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her hips against him.

“Please what, Kathryn?” His voice low and teasing. 

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I swear to God—” Her words dissolved into a moan as he teased her with the tip of his cock. 

He slowly entered her, giving her time to adjust. Kathryn brought her legs up closer to her chest and gasped when he was fully inside her. It felt incredible. She was sure she had never felt this good with any of her previous lovers. They fit together perfectly, and she wondered how it had taken them so long to get to this point. 

Then he started to move slowly and she lost all coherent thought. 

She brought one of her hands between them and started rubbing slow circles on her clit in time with Chakotay’s movements. He wrapped his hand around hers and brought it up over her head, and she felt a flood of wetness between her legs at the action.

“Let me do that.” He growled in her ear. His hand left hers and reached down between them to rub her clit. She moaned.

“Harder.” She gasped. “Fuck me harder.”

He thrust harder and she let out a low moan of approval. This is what they both needed and she knew it. She felt the coil in her lower belly tighten with each thrust and circle of her clit sending her closer and closer to the edge. Kathryn could tell Chakotay was close as well, his thrusts becoming faster and more erratic. 

She came with a cry of his name a few moments later, her fingers digging into his shoulders, her legs tensing up and waves of pleasure coursing through her. Chakotay followed shortly after with a low moan and she continued moving her hips to prolong both of their climaxes. Kathryn was sure that she hadn’t come that hard in a very, very long time. 

Chakotay rolled off of her, both hissing at the sudden loss of contact. They both laid there, breathing heavily for a few moments before Kathryn rolled to her side to face Chakotay.

“We waited nearly seven years for that.” She said.

“I can’t believe that it took us that long.” His hand came up to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

“Me either.” She laughed. “But this was so perfect.”

Chakotay nodded and kissed her lightly. “I’ll get us a towel to clean up.” He stood up and walked to her bathroom.

Kathryn sighed happily. She finally felt content and at peace. To her delight, Chakotay agreed to stay indefinitely in her quarters.

“Kathryn, do you really think I’d leave after that?” He had teased lightly, “I’m not leaving you. This is right where I want to be.”

The next morning Tom noticed a change in the atmosphere on the Bridge. He smiled to himself and sent a quick message to B’Elanna.

'It happened.'


End file.
